helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = Juice=Juice |album = Juice=Juice#2 -¡Una más!- |released = April 26, 2017 May 20, 2017 (Event V) |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou 8th Single (2016) |Next = Fiesta! Fiesta! 1st Digital Single (2017) }} Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo (地団駄ダンス／Feel！感じるよ; Stomping Dance / Feel! I Feel It) is Juice=Juice's 9th single. It was released on April 26, 2017 in five editions: 2 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 5 kinds depending on the jackets (10 in total). The limited edition SP comes with an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD #Jidanda Dance #Feel! Kanjiru yo #Jidanda Dance (Instrumental) #Feel! Kanjiru yo (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Jidanda Dance (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Feel! Kanjiru yo (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Jidanda Dance (Dance Shot Ver.) #Feel! Kanjiru yo (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V #Jidanda Dance (Close-up Ver.) #Feel! Kanjiru yo (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Single Information ;Jidanda Dance *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: BLACC HOLE & NOBB-D *Arrangement: BLACC HOLE & NOBB-D with T *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi *Dance Choreography: Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon"振付屋かぶきもんの新作情報" (in Japanese). Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon Official Site. ;Feel! Kanjiru yo *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition and Arrangement: Nakamura Akihiko *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji TV Performances *2017.04.17 The Girls Live (Feel! Kanjiru yo) *2017.04.24 The Girls Live (Jidanda Dance) *2017.05.02 FULL CHORUS Concert Performances ;Jidanda Dance *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Ono Kotomi, Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Yamada Ichigo *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special *Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ ;Feel! Kanjiru yo *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2017 |April |14 |34,423 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2017-04/p/2/ |} Total reported sales: 36,530* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="5" align="center"| |SoundScan Japan Single Sales | align="center" |2 (56,530) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】超特急、5周年記念SGが現在首位　Juice=Juiceが後を追う" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-04-27. |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales | align="center" |2 (62,255) | align="center" |"【ビルボード】超特急の『超ネバギバDANCE』73,021枚を売り上げ、Juice=Juiceを抑え週間シングル・セールス首位獲得 " (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-05-01. |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Year End 2017 | align="center" |91 | align="center" |"Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-12-08. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Jidanda Dance" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2017&month=05&day=8 |} Trivia *The "Jidanda Dance" MV features Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Ono Kotomi, Kiyono Momohime, Kawamura Ayano, Nishida Shiori, Shimakura Rika, and Yamada Ichigo as back dancers. References External Links *Event V Announcement *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2017 Event Vs de:Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo es:Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo